Segitiga
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Peristiwa bersejarah terjadi, di mana untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar ditembak oleh seorang cewek! [One-shot. AU. HaliYa or TauYa. Untuk event #BBBMonthlyChallenge #Lovember (Subtema: Eros).]


**Segitiga**

.

.

.

"Apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sungguh, itu adalah kalimat _mainstream_ paling _mainstream_ sejagat raya. Namun, Halilintar tidak pernah berpikir, kalimat semacam itu akan ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah.

Halilintar, 18 tahun, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, baru saja ditembak oleh seorang gadis!

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Segitiga" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBMonthlyChallenge #Lovember (Subtema: Eros). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **AU. HaliYa or TauYa.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Muka Halilintar masih sama datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, siapa yang tahu, kalau di dalam hatinya kini sedang terjadi gemuruh dahsyat. Mungkin melebihi badai petir yang biasa terjadi di kegelapan angkasa, di antara awan-awan ketika sedang pekat-pekatnya.

"Maaf?"

Satu kata itu terucap, mengusir keheningan yang rasanya berabad-abad. Halilintar masih nyaris kebas rasanya saat mengucapkan itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata, dan bidadari merah jambu itu masih ada di hadapannya. Bidadari yang barusan menembaknya, kalau Halilintar tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Nah, nah. Sekarang gadis berkerudung itu malah bicara terang-terangan. Menyeru, tidak lagi bertanya. Bagi seorang pemuda tampan yang masih jomblo seperti Halilintar, kesempatan seperti ini tak boleh disia-siakan. Tentu saja, harus diraih secepat kilat.

Tapi, tetap harus jaim, dong.

"Kamu ... Yaya, 'kan?" Halilintar sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, kok. "Bukannya kamu itu pacarnya Taufan?"

"Taufan?" Gadis bernama Yaya itu tersenyum teramat manis. "Taufan siapa, ya? Nggak kenal, tuh."

Memang senyum Yaya yang masih saja terkembang ini lebih manis daripada _Hot Chocolate Special_ dari Kedai Kokotiam favorit Halilintar. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Halilintar bergidik. Sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat bermasalah. Dan karena itu berhubungan dengan Taufan, Halilintar dengan tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam, sungguh tidak ingin terlibat.

Soal kesempatan yang harus diraih secepat kilat itu, lupakan saja. Tadi juga Halilintar khilaf. Dia amnesia kalau Taufan dan Yaya itu sepaket.

"Jadi?" Yaya memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang menyilaukan.

Tidak. Halilintar bertekad takkan terpengaruh. Terlebih lagi, karena sekarang ini dia sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Taufan, sepupunya yang nggak guna itu.

Kalau mau tahu, dia tadinya ingin memberi _sedikit_ pelajaran kepada Taufan yang sudah memanfaatkan kebaikan Gempa—adik kembar Halilintar—untuk meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar. Sebenarnya nggak terlalu masalah sih, andai saja Taufan tidak menggunakan uang itu untuk tebar pesona di hadapan para gadis. Padahal di depan Gempa katanya dia perlu uang itu untuk keperluan sekolah.

Ah, begitu rupanya. Mendadak Halilintar tercerahkan. Apa yang dilakukan Yaya saat ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan itu.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Kalau ada masalah sama bocah itu, selesaikanlah. Jangan libatkan orang lain."

Sambil mempertahankan tampang datar andalannya, yang kata orang berasa _cool_ _banget_ itu, Halilintar berlalu. Yaya terdiam saat Halilintar lewat begitu saja di sampingnya, lantas memasuki halaman rumah Taufan yang cukup indah dengan taman kecil yang terawat.

"Halilintar!" Yaya memanggil.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia dan Yaya memang sangat jarang saling berbicara. Berkenalan pun rasanya dulu hanya sambil lalu, ketika suatu hari kebetulan dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah ini. Tapi santai sekali gadis itu memanggil namanya, seolah mereka teman lama yang sudah akrab.

"Aku tunggu di Kedai Kokotiam. Jangan nggak datang, ya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yaya beranjak pergi. Nah, dia sudah langsung memutuskan sendiri seenaknya. Dan Halilintar tahu persis ke mana arah perginya Yaya tadi.

Kedai Kokotiam.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Wow, cepat sekali datangnya!" Yaya berkata riang.

Sosok Halilintar baru saja muncul di kedai yang sedang sepi. Ia sudah memesan _Hot Chocolate Special_ di _counter_ kedai, lantas langsung membawanya sendiri ke tempat Yaya duduk.

Halilintar agak tidak menyukai senyum penuh kemenangan yang menghiasi wajah Yaya saat mereka berdua akhirnya duduk semeja.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Orang yang kucari nggak ada di rumah," Halilintar menyahut malas.

"Air?"

"Kalau dia sih, hari Minggu begini sudah pasti sedang bersantai-santai di kamar."

Raut wajah Yaya berubah seketika. Senyum langsung terbang dari bibirnya. Kalau bukan mencari Air—sungguh keajaiban dunia bahwa anak kalem itu adalah adik kandung Taufan yang kelakuannya seperti angin ribut—berarti Halilintar ingin menemui manusia nggak guna yang satu itu.

"Jadi," Halilintar memotong semua basa-basi yang mungkin terjadi, "soal apa ini?"

Wajah Yaya semakin menggelap.

"Tunggu, biar kutebak," Halilintar berkata lagi. "Bocah itu masih mengejar-ngejar gadis lain walaupun sudah bersamamu?"

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Kau mengenal sepupumu dengan baik, Halilintar."

"Yah." Sang pemilik iris merah delima itu membiarkan senyum teramat tipis mampir di bibirnya. "Cukup baik untuk tahu kalian sudah dua kali putus-nyambung."

"Sekarang sudah tiga kali putus." Yaya mendesah lelah.

"Kamu sabar banget sih, sama dia?"

"Nyindir?"

"Nggak. Aku beneran salut. Jadi ... kali ini dia menduakanmu dengan siapa?"

"Tepatnya 'menigakan'. Aku melihatnya merayu Melody dan Melissa dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Kedua mata Halilintar melebar sejenak.

"Gadis kembar itu?"

Kebetulan, saat masih Sekolah Dasar, Halilintar dan saudara-saudaranya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Taufan dan Air. Dulu Taufan dan Gempa sekelas. Sedangkan Halilintar ada di kelas sebelah bersama Melody dan Melissa.

"Kamu tahu mereka?" tanya Yaya.

"Teman sekelas waktu SD."

"Hmmm ... Dan kamu masih ingat mereka?" Yaya berjengit. "Apa bagi laki-laki mereka memang semenarik itu? Sampai membuatnya rela mengkhianati seseorang yang sudah mereka punya."

Halilintar langsung mengernyit tak suka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah berotak miring itu."

"Hmph! Jadi, Melody dan Melissa memang menarik, 'kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Terus?"

"Pacarmu itu saja yang _playboy_."

Yaya terdiam sampai lima detik.

"Mantan pacar," tegasnya kemudian. "Oke. Berarti ... kamu mau ya jadi pacarku sekarang?"

Kening Halilintar berkerut-kerut seketika. Pada akhirnya, dia menggeleng tegas.

"Jangan libatkan aku," ucapnya.

"Pacar pura-pura juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Cuma buat kasih pelajaran sama cowok sengklek itu."

Halilintar terdiam. Yaya ikut membisu, menunggu.

"Mau, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Yaya mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya lagi.

"Baiklah."

Begitu jurusnya berhasil, Yaya malah kaget sendiri.

"Hah? Serius?"

"Kalau buat kasih pelajaran si maniak _skateboard_ itu, sih, dengan senang hati kubantu."

Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Halilintar dan Yaya sudah bersepakat tanpa kata-kata untuk menyensor nama T—ah, sudahlah.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Taufan sedang galau, Saudara-Saudara.

Seminggu belakangan ini, santer beredar kabar bahwa Yaya telah memiliki tambatan hati selain Taufan. Seluruh sekolah heboh, sebab sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali bahwa telah terjadi keretakan dalam bahtera rumah tangga pasangan elit itu. Pangeran sekolah dan Ketua OSIS yang dikagumi nyaris seluruh murid.

"Bahtera rumah tangga kepalamu!"

Ying terkikik ketika tumben-tumbennya Yaya begitu gampang terpancing emosi. Padahal, mereka berdua sedang ngobrol santai di kantin sekolah ketika jam istirahat pertama. Tambahan, Ying sebenarnya merasa geli karena baru saja melihat Taufan ternyata duduk berselang satu meja dari mereka. Yaya tidak melihat Taufan karena posisi duduknya membelakangi pemuda tampan dan berani itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda, Yaya."

Ying masih terkikik. Lebih karena melihat muka Taufan yang sungguh kusut seperti cucian belum diseterika. Oooh ... yaaa ... Tentu saja Taufan sudah mendengar soal gosip terhangat itu, 'kan?

"Jadi?" Ying menatap sahabatnya dengan mata birunya yang berbinar antusias. "Siapa cowok yang beruntung itu? Kabarnya, bukan murid sekolah kita, ya? Terus, dia dari sekolah mana, dong? Pasti ganteng, 'kan? Anak orang kaya, bukan?"

Yaya memutar bola mata. Ying bertanya seperti polisi sedang menginterogasi tersangka kejahatan saja. Satu-satu, kek. Kalau begini kan jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu.

 _"Kepo."_

Akhirnya cuma itu yang diucapkan Yaya. Ying langsung merengut sebal. Bukan cuma dia yang penasaran, tahu! Taufan di sana jauh lebih _kepo_ lagi. Kelihatan kok, dari mukanya. Sampai nguping pembicaraan orang segala. Ying membiarkannya saja tanpa memberitahu Yaya, karena dipikirnya ini akan menarik.

"Yaya pelit." Ying meleletkan lidah sejenak. "Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan ... kamu sendiri yang sengaja nyebarin berita itu, ya? Padahal, 'pacar baru' yang ramai dibicarakan itu sebenarnya nggak ada."

Ying cuma memancing. Dan sekarang dia harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Taufan nun di sana. Dari yang suntuk jadi kembali penuh harapan.

Duh, kasihan juga kalau ternyata Yaya beneran sudah 'mendua'.

"Sembarangan!" Yaya menyentak dengan nada angkuh yang sangat jarang diperdengarkannya. "Buat apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Heee ... Jadi si 'cowok baru' ini beneran ada?" Sepasang mata Ying membulat di balik kacamata. "Siapa, sih? Kasih tahu, dong?"

"Kamu nggak kenal juga. Buat apa?"

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu tunjukin fotonya. Aku mau lihat."

Yaya mendesah. Dia sudah cukup lama bersahabat dengan Ying untuk tahu bahwa gadis oriental berambut hitam itu takkan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Ya udah. 'Bentar."

Yaya mengambil ponsel dari saku. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu layar, matanya menangkap pantulan seonggok penampakan di permukaan layar gawai miliknya.

Mata yang bersinar itu, muka yang biasanya selalu penuh senyum itu. Sial! Walaupun sedang marah, Yaya tetap harus mengakui bahwa dia memang tampan.

Taufan!

"Yaya?" Panggilan Ying membuat Yaya tersentak. "Halooo? Bumi kepada Yaya. Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Hm? Ng ... Nggak apa-apa, kok."

Yaya berdusta tanpa sempat berpikir, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. Diliriknya pantulan sosok itu melalui layar ponselnya. Dia duduk tak jauh di belakangnya.

 _Ngapain, sih? Dia sengaja nguping, ya?_

Begitulah pikiran Yaya. Seketika, ide cemerlang mampir di otak siswi teladan yang langganan juara kelas itu. Kebetulan sekali, 'kan, kalau si cowok ganjen ada di sini dan mendengar langsung dari mulutnya?

Maka, dinyalakannya lampu latar ponsel. Lantas dibukanya galeri foto. Digulirnya ke foto seseorang yang belum lama menghuni galeri itu.

"Ini dia."

Yaya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ying. Sepasang iris biru-kelabu itu membulat seketika.

"Wuaaah! Ganteng bangeeet!" Ying berseru kegirangan seperti anak kecil diberi es krim. "Ini siapa, Ya?"

"Namanya," Yaya berkata sambil tersenyum manis, "Halilintar."

Sungguh, Yaya ingin melihat ekspresi Taufan saat ini. Dia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Heee ... Mirip-mirip nama Taufan," celetuk Ying. "Kayak bencana alam."

"Jangan samakan Hali dengan cowok jadi-jadian itu!"

Ying tergelak sejenak.

"Wah, kamu punya panggilan kesayangan juga buat dia, ya?"

Yaya tersenyum tipis, agak miring. Baru semingguan jalan bareng Halilintar, tapi gadis itu sudah tertular cara tersenyumnya yang dingin-dingin empuk.

"Orang-orang dekatnya memang biasa memanggil dia begitu, kok," kata Yaya lagi.

Ingin rasanya dia tertawa. Taufan pasti mendengar semua ini, 'kan?

 _Rasain!_

"Terus, terus? Kamu kenal dia dari mana, Ya? Kok bisa jadian, sih?"

Ini dia. Sesi 'interogasi' Ying berlanjut. Kesempatan yang harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Yaya ingin tahu, apakah hati seorang _playboy_ bisa berdarah juga atau tidak.

"Dia sepupu Air, kok." Yaya sengaja tidak menyebut nama berawalan huruf 'T' itu. "Berhubung rumahku tepat di sebelah rumahnya, ya ... aku sering bertemu kalau Hali sedang berkunjung."

Ying tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yaya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

 _"Epic!"_ seru Ying dengan tawa yang susah-payah berusaha dihentikannya. "Sang pangeran sekolah ditikung sepupunya sendiri! Ha ha ha ha ha ..."

Yaya bersungut-sungut, mendadak teringat hal yang menyebalkan. Ini semua takkan terjadi kalau si 'T' setia padanya.

"Salah sendiri," kata Yaya. "Sudah punya aku, tapi masiiih aja genitin cewek-cewek."

"Ha ha ha ... Air tahu enggak, ya?" Ying masih menuntaskan tawanya. "Kok dia enggak cerita apa-apa ke aku?"

Yaya mengangkat bahu. Memang, belakangan ini hubungan Ying dengan Air semakin dekat, walau mereka masih belum mendeklarasikan apa pun. Tapi, kalau Air tidak cerita apa-apa soal kakaknya itu, berarti antara dia tidak tahu atau tidak peduli.

Yah, Air memang seperti itu, sih.

"Hmmm ... Tapi aku jadi penasaran," Ying berkata lagi. "Halilintar itu orangnya seperti apa, sih? Kok kamu bisa tertarik sama dia?"

Yaya diam-diam tersenyum puas. Ini dia! Pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi!

"Yah ... Halilintar itu ... baik," Yaya memulai dengan sesuatu yang standar. "Dia orang yang keras, tapi juga perhatian. Dia juga tipe cowok yang sangat melindungi apa yang disayanginya."

Yaya memberi jeda sejenak. Biar dramatis, gitu.

"Dan," saat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yaya memberi penekanan, "aku sangat yakin, dia bukan tipe cowok yang suka mempermainkan wanita seperti _seseorang_."

Yaya berharap Taufan masih mendengarkan di belakangnya. Atau jangan-jangan makhluk sok kecakepan itu sudah kabur karena sakit hati?

Tapi biarin, deh.

Makan tuh sakit hati!

"Aah ... Aku jadi penasaran pengin ketemu," ucapan Ying menyentak Yaya sedikit. "Kalau bisa kenalan juga boleh."

"Nanti katanya dia mau jemput aku," sahut Yaya. "Dia janji mau mengantarku ke toko buku sepulang sekolah."

"Eh? Serius?" Mata Ying langsung berbinar-binar. "Nanti kenalin, dong?"

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Boleh aja, sih. Tapi jangan tergoda, yah. Air mau dikemanain ntar?"

"Tenang saja, aku setia kok sama Air."

"Heee ... Berarti ... kamu sama Air udah resmi, nih?"

"Eh? B-Belum, kok."

"Udah, cepet resmiin, sana! Ha ha ha ..."

"Yayaaa~!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _DING DONG._

Halilintar beranjak malas dari sofa di ruang tengah, tempatnya tengah menonton tayangan serial _superhero_ favoritnya. Siapa sih, yang berani mengganggu waktu bersantai di hari Minggu yang berharga milik seorang Halilintar?

Maka, Halilintar dengan ogah-ogahan bangkit dari sofa yang empuk, bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu tak diundang yang barusan membunyikan bel. Untungnya, wajah yang kemudian muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu adalah wajah paling meneduhkan ketiga bagi Halilintar setelah kedua adiknya tersayang.

"Pagi, Kak."

Senyum tipis menenangkan yang mengiringi sapaan lembut itu membuat Halilintar ikut tersenyum, sangat samar.

"Pagi, Air," Halilintar menyapa balik.

Jangan salah. Halilintar itu _gentleman_ , kok. Biarpun banyak orang yang melihatnya sebagai pemuda garang di permukaan. Dia juga bisa bersikap ramah pada orang-orang yang memang layak diperlakukan begitu.

"Cari siapa?" tanya Halilintar tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku—"

"HALI!"

Halilintar berjengit seketika. Mendadak sosok pemuda bertopi miring muncul entah dari mana. Dia menggeser Air ke samping, hingga dirinya sendiri bisa berdiri di depan Halilintar.

Muka Halilintar masih datar seperti biasa saat menatap makhluk astral di hadapannya. Lalu pintu ditutup.

"WOY!"

Taufan—si makhluk astral yang gemar berpakaian biru—menahan pintu secepat angin, tak membiarkannya tertutup kembali. Didorongnya agar terbuka lebih lebar. Sementara, Halilintar pun mendorong dari dalam rumah, dari arah berlawanan, berusaha menutup pintu kembali.

"Pulang, sana," Halilintar berkata, dingin.

"Aku mau ngomong," kata Taufan. "Bukain, dong."

"Ogah."

"Kamu takut ya, berhadapan langsung denganku? Setelah apa yang kaulakukan di belakangku?"

Wooow ... Taufan, Taufan. Memancing kemarahan Halilintar itu bukan ide yang bagus, lho.

"Apa katamu?" Halilintar masih berucap tenang, tapi aura gelap mulai menguar di udara.

Untuk informasi, yang namanya Halilintar itu sensitif kalau dikatai 'takut'.

"Kau menusukku dari belakang!"

Biasanya Taufan tidak seberani itu kalau berhadapan dengan Halilintar. Tapi seorang Taufan yang cerah ceria juga bisa marah.

Halilintar mendengkus, masih menahan pintu. Menusuk dari belakang, katanya? Ia mulai bisa menebak kalau ini pasti soal Yaya. Dan melihat kegusaran Taufan, kekesalannya langsung menguap.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, rupanya. Dan sekarang Halilintar harus menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum jahat.

"Pulang!" Halilintar mengulangi ucapan pertamanya saat melihat Taufan tadi, lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

Mungkin kelihatannya itu tidak terlalu _gentleman._ Tapi Halilintar hanya mau bersikap ramah pada orang-orang yang memang layak diperlakukan begitu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baik Halilintar dan Taufan sama-sama tersentak saat teguran lembut itu menyapa pendengaran mereka. Tahu-tahu saja, sesosok pemuda yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Halilintar, sudah berdiri di samping Air. Dia membawa kantong belanjaan berlogo minimarket tak jauh dari sini. Wajahnya yang teduh dan ramah tampak sedikit bingung.

"Oh, Gempa," kata Halilintar. "Sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Gempa." Taufan memamerkan satu senyum berkilauan. "Aku mau bertamu lho, tapi diusir sama kakakmu."

Dan mereka berdua bicara masih sambil mendorong pintu dari dua arah berlawanan.

"Kak Hali, Taufan." Gempa tersenyum. "Nanti kalau pintunya rusak, kalian berdua yang aku jadiin pintu, lho."

Halilintar dan Taufan membeku. Senyum malaikat ternyata bisa lebih menakutkan daripada seringai iblis.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Gempa berdiri bersedekap. Belanjaannya diletakkan di lantai keramik yang bersih tanpa setitik debu pun. Air berdiri di sebelahnya, masih mengagumi keadaan rumah sepupunya yang berbeda dengan rumahnya.

Yah, di sana 'agak' berantakan. Taufan terlalu sering kelayapan, soalnya. Sedangkan Air lebih suka bercengkrama dengan bantal, guling, dan kasur daripada bersih-bersih.

"Hali merebut pacarku!" tuduh Taufan tanpa ragu.

Halilintar mendengkus sinis. "Kalau kau tidak punya cermin di rumah, biar kupinjamkan."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ngaca dulu sebelum menyalahkan orang lain, Bodoh!"

Sangat jarang Gempa pasang muka datar, tapi saat ini, ekspresi itulah yang dilihat Air. Adik Taufan yang beda usia setahun itu hanya menghela napas, tetap santai. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Seorang Gempa saja sudah angkat tangan kalau Halilintar dan Taufan sudah mulai bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing.

"Kak Gempa," panggil Air kemudian, mengabaikan si anjing dan kucing yang masih saling gigit. "Tadi Daun menelponku. Dia minta diajarin bahasa Inggris."

"Hmmm ... Baiklah. Langsung naik saja ke kamar Daun."

"Oke, Kak."

Sungguh luar biasa, keduanya bisa berbincang normal di tengah keributan yang dibuat kakak mereka masing-masing. Mereka bahkan masih saling ejek ketika Air hendak beranjak.

"Oh ya, Air. Nanti kubawakan sekaleng biskuit buat teman belajar, deh." Ucapan Gempa menahan langkah Air sejenak. "Cuma kalengnya aja, tapi. Isinya rengginang."

Ini Gempa lagi mencoba ngelawak, ya?

Ya sudah, Air tersenyum saja.

"Kak Gempa bisa aja."

Air terdiam tiba-tiba. Kalau di dalam otaknya ada lampu pijar, sepertinya bola lampu itu sedang menyala sekarang.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, aku mau belajar dulu sama Daun, ya?" Air berpamitan dengan sopan-santun tinggi. "Kalau nggak mau jadi rengginang yang dimasukin ke dalam kaleng biskuit, tolong jangan berisik. Ya 'kan, Kak Gempa?"

Halilintar dan Taufan membeku, sementara Air dan Gempa saling pandang sambil tersenyum lembut.

Siapa yang menyangka, dua senyum malaikat bisa menimbulkan rasa sehoror ini.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Jadi ... kamu bener jadian sama Yaya?"

Suara Taufan memecah bermenit-menit keheningan setelah Gempa pergi ke dapur dan Air naik ke kamar Daun di lantai dua. Halilintar tidak menjawab.

"Tega sekali kamu melakukan itu padaku, Hali. Kamu jahat!"

Cara Taufan mengucapkan dua kalimat itu langsung membuat Halilintar merinding disko.

"Hentikan." Halilintar bergidik. "Aku geli mendengarnya."

"Habisnyaaa ..." Kali ini Taufan merengek seperti bocah. "Kamu kan tahu Yaya itu pacarku. Kenapa masih aja nyosor dia?"

Dituduh yang bukan-bukan, Halilintar naik pitam seketika. "Ngajak berantem, hah?"

Taufan tersentak. Walau kesal dan merasa dikhianati, tapi dia masih bisa berpikir jernih. Halilintar ikut klub pencak silat di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Taufan, cuma pemain _freestyle skateboard_ yang kebetulan bertubuh lentur.

Serius, dia orang yang cinta damai. Kalaupun terpaksa berantem, paling-paling cuma bisa gaya bebas, plus sedikit menggertak dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang alamiah. Dua rius deh, itu nggak akan mempan untuk menghadapi seorang Halilintar.

Taufan masih sayang nyawa.

 _"Sorry."_ Taufan mengeluarkan senyum lebar andalannya. "Lupakan omonganku tadi. Aku khilaf."

Biasanya sih, Taufan nggak akan lolos begitu saja dari kemarahan sepupunya tersayang. Namun, ajaib, kali ini Halilintar hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Coba bicarakan sekali lagi baik-baik dengannya," katanya kemudian.

Taufan cengo seketika. "Hah?"

"Ck! Aku ini sudah berbaik hati memberimu nasihat!" Halilintar menggeram kesal. Kenapa pula ia harus terlibat hal merepotkan begini. "Kau itu sudah menyia-nyiakan gadis yang begitu baik dan menyayangimu."

"Menyia-nyiakan?" Mata Taufan berkedip-kedip sok polos, sampai Halilintar ingin menonjoknya detik ini juga. "Cara bicaramu seolah-olah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Yaya?"

Halilintar berdecak kesal. Anak ini benar-benar nggak sadar diri atau memang bebal, sih?

"Kalau kau tidak menganggap kejadian dengan Melody dan Melissa itu kesalahan fatal, aku nggak tahu lagi harus bilang apa." Halilintar geleng-geleng kepala. "Sebelum itu, kau juga menggoda cewek-cewek lain. Siti, Nana, Amy, Suzy, siapa lagi? Padahal kau sudah bersama Yaya."

Taufan terdiam sejenak.

"Yaya yang menceritakan semua itu padamu?" tanyanya, sedikit lirih.

Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Yaya langsung balik kanan ketika melihat sosok bertopi miring ke kanan itu sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia datang ke sini karena diminta Ying, katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi kenapa malah ada orang itu?

Atau ... jangan-jangan Ying sengaja menjebaknya? Sahabatnya sudah bersekongkol dengan Taufan!

Tapi untuk apa?

"Yaya, tunggu! Aku mau bicara!"

Yaya merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata Taufan sudah telanjur melihatnya. Gadis itu hanya mendesah lelah ketika Taufan merayunya untuk mau duduk bersama. Mukanya memelas banget, Yaya jadi nggak tega.

Tapi … 'bicara' katanya?

"Maaf ya, _Taufan_." Yaya mengucapkan nama itu penuh tekanan. "Kurasa sudah nggak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Ada, dong." Taufan masih saja tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya. "Kamu beneran jadian sama Hali, ya? Padahal kan kita masih—"

"Masih belum putus, maksudmu?" Yaya memotong dengan sadis, tak peduli Taufan meringis saat mendengar kata 'putus'. "Kamu sudah lupa, apa yang kamu bilang sekitar tiga bulan lalu, waktu ketahuan merayu Amy? Oh, ya … waktu itu kamu merayunya di taman ini juga, 'kan? Wah … kebetulan sekali, ya?"

Taufan meringis sekali lagi. "Kamu masih marah, Ya?"

"Nggak."

"Kok mukanya serem gitu?"

"Jawab aja, masih inget nggak, waktu itu kamu bilang apa?"

Taufan menatap Yaya, memelas. Tapi kali ini Yaya tak peduli. Dia sudah kebal dengan semua sandiwara Taufan. Berkali-kali dimaafkan, dan berkali-kali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Kali ini, Yaya tidak akan mengalah lagi.

"Aku," akhirnya Taufan bersuara, "waktu itu berjanji, kalau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, maka … kita langsung putus."

Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Berarti sudah jelas, 'kan? Waktu kamu memutuskan untuk merayu Melody dan Melissa, detik itu juga kita selesai."

Yaya beranjak dari duduknya. Taufan tersentak, lantas ikut berdiri. Kali ini, senyum bodoh telah lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Artinya, aku juga bebas jadian dengan Halilintar, atau siapa saja yang aku mau," Yaya menegaskan. "Kalau sudah paham, aku pamit. Masih banyak urusan."

Yaya benar-benar beranjak pergi, tapi Taufan mengejarnya. Ia berdiri di depan gadis itu, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Minggir," kata Yaya, dingin.

Taufan nyaris bergidik melihat tajamnya tatapan Yaya. Kenapa Yaya jadi mirip Halilintar begini?

"Maafin aku, Yaya." Taufan memohon dengan ekspresi paling serius yang dimilikinya. "Tolong, kasih aku kesempatan terakhir."

"Aku sudah terlalu sering kasih kamu kesempatan."

"Beneran, ini yang terakhir."

Yaya diam dua-tiga detik.

"Taufan."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu … apa yang bisa membuatku meninggalkan Halilintar untuk kembali padamu?"

Taufan kehilangan kata-kata. Yaya menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tatapan yang tegas dan lurus. Pemuda itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menyakiti isi dadanya. Halilintar benar. Dirinya sudah menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Kebodohannya sendirilah yang membuatnya kehilangan Yaya. Dan mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbaki.

"Kalau nggak bisa jawab, ya sudah." Yaya tersenyum, tetapi tampak sedih. "Selamat tinggal … Taufan."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Halilintar tersenyum sangat samar, sementara Yaya sedang menikmati _Ice Chocolate_ bersamanya di Kedai Kokotiam. Baru dua minggu mereka resmi 'jadian', tapi rasanya memang membahagiakan memiliki seseorang di sisinya. Ah, harusnya Halilintar bilang 'sudah dua minggu', ya ….

Sayang sekali, ini hanya pura-pura.

"Sampai kapan kita terus seperti ini?"

Yaya tersentak kecil ketika pertanyaan itu mendadak terlontar dari mulut Halilintar. _Ice Chocolate_ mereka masing-masing sudah hampir habis.

"Kamu bosan ya, kalau bersamaku?"

Kali ini, Yaya benar-benar tersentak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yaya senang bersama Halilintar yang tenang dan perhatian. Yah, walaupun ketika sedang berdua seperti ini, Halilintar tetap tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Kadang Yaya merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang merindukan kecerewetan Taufan. Cowok itu memang menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu punya hal menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis, agak sinis. "Aku benar, ya?"

"E-Eh? Nggak, kok." Yaya kelabakan sendiri.

Halilintar tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Ia lantas bertopang dagu, menatap Yaya yang masih salah tingkah. Pemuda itu sendiri merasakan, selama bersama Yaya, ia bisa lebih sering tersenyum. Dan … yah, Yaya bisa memahami dirinya.

Halilintar akan bohong kalau bilang dia tidak menyukainya.

"Santai saja, Ya," kata Halilintar kemudian. "Bukannya sejak awal, ini memang cuma pura-pura?"

"Iya, sih …. Maafkan aku, Halilintar."

Yaya menunduk, merasa bersalah. Senyum Halilintar terhapus. Dia juga tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai wajah Yaya yang seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya kemudian. "Aku sendiri yang waktu itu menyetujuinya."

"Hm."

"Jadi … bagaimana dengan Taufan?"

Mendung di wajah Yaya terhapus, satu senyum pun terbentuk. Halilintar agak terlambat menyadari, bahwa dirinya merasa terganggu dengan itu. Yaya masih saja bisa tersenyum ketika memikirkan Taufan.

"Dia … berusaha meminta maaf," Yaya menjelaskan dengan tatapan lembut. "Berkali-kali bilang tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Setiap hari dia berusaha menyentuh hatiku dengan semua rayuan bahkan kekonyolannya."

"Dan kau akan memaafkannya?"

Hening sampai lima detik. Kemudian, satu hela napas terlepas dari Yaya.

"Entahlah." Satu jawaban yang entah kenapa membuat senyum samar itu kembali mampir di bibir Halilintar. "Aku belum tahu, apakah cukup pantas untuk mempercayainya lagi."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Eh?"

Yaya mengerjap. Tatapannya terarah lurus kepada Halilintar yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Wajah Yaya perlahan merona.

"Apa menurutmu … aku tidak cukup pantas?"

"Hali …."

"Kalau seandainya nanti … aku benar-benar serius memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku … bagaimana?"

Yaya terdiam. Rona tipis masih enggan meninggalkan wajah ayunya. Kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Akan kupikirkan."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Dah lama banget yaaa Hime nggak _posting_ sesuatu di sini. Ada yang kangen enggaaak? :"D

Ini … tadinya mau bikin romcom buat meramaikan event Lovember, sih … tapi nggak tahu, deh, jadinya genre apa ini. Ditambah Ying, Gempa, dan Air yang seenaknya ikut muncul. Harusnya ini hanya tentang segitiga HaliYa atau TauYa. XD *plak*

Ah, ya. Ini masih ada Extra dikit di bawah.

Sampai jumpa lagi dan tetap semangaaat~!

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **24.11.2018**

* * *

.

.

 **Extra**

.

.

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan mengikutiku?"

Halilintar sudah kembali lagi pasang tampang datarnya yang biasa. Muka penuh kelembutan itu sepertinya memang cuma bisa bertahan lama kalau ada Yaya bersamanya.

Sosok Taufan muncul dari balik pagar rumah Halilintar. Lantas mendekati Halilintar yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"He he he …. Pagi, Hali."

Halilintar memutar bola mata. Jujur saja, tampang bodoh sepupunya itu bukanlah hal yang ingin dia lihat di akhir pekan yang cerah seperti ini.

"Ini sudah siang, Dodol."

"Jangan ketus-ketus gitu, dong. _Peace._ "

Halilintar memutar bola matanya lagi. Dia tahu, Taufan sudah mengikutinya sejak dia pergi ke Kedai Kokotiam bersama Yaya tadi. Dan sepertinya, dia bisa mengerti alasan Taufan terus-terusan memasang senyum lebar yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hali tanpa basa-basi.

Taufan menarik napas. Senyumnya menipis, tapi wajahnya tetap cerah.

"Aku … sudah dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Yaya di kedai tadi." Tepat seperti dugaan Halilintar. "Termasuk soal 'pacaran pura-pura' kalian."

Halilintar tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan senang dulu, _playboy_ cap kambing," sahutnya. "Kurasa … aku juga masih ingin memperjuangkan Yaya."

Taufan tersentak, lantas kembali tersenyum. Tipis saja.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar kok, apa yang kaukatakan pada Yaya tadi." Taufan menjeda sejenak. "Tapi … aku nggak akan menyerah, lho."

Tatapan Halilintar menajam.

"Oke," katanya kemudian. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat, siapa yang lebih pantas berada di sisi Yaya."

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Hali!"

"Hmph."

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
